Is only a game?
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Mike and Lupo started a game to see who is sexier, but Connie had become involved. Mike's feelings may hinder the game?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of these characters, they belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

**A/N:** **I know Daisy. I said I will post just on Christmastime, but this story came in my mind.** Hey girls! My new story. I was thinking: Who is sexier? Mike or Lupes?

It was not late; Jack was in his room lying on the couch. To his misfortune, Mike, Lupo, Connie and Bernard enter the room. Lupo and Mike were fighting again. "Now my peace is gone," Jack says waking "What happened now?"  
>"I'm sexier than him" Mike says, and Jack looked at him, looking for words.<br>Jack didn't know what to say, and then looked at Lupo, hoping that the detective says something  
>"You're wrong counselor. I'm sexier than you", was the only thing Lupo said<br>"I don't give a damn. Can someone tell me what is happen here?" Jack says looking at Connie  
>"We were at the bar. A woman looked at us and winked at one of them, but we do not know who. Now they are fighting about it. They want to know who is hotter between them," Connie says knowing that Jack wouldn't believe<br>"It was for me," Mike says, smiling, "My iron-blue eyes shine in the distance. The women love them"  
>"Please counselor, don't be fool. Everyone here knows that my muscles can be seen from afar, even when I wear a suit. Look at that six-pack" Lupo says lifting his shirt, "Okay, you can stop looking now"<br>"Please detective, who is being a fool is you. My six pack is much better than yours" Mike said while lifting his shirt, "Connie, you're a woman. Which is better?"  
>"Hey gays!" says Jack making Lupo and Mike look at him "I'm sorry, I mean guys" Jack make a pause "If you want to know how is more sexy, you need to do an only thing"<br>"What?" Mike and Lupo said together  
>"A game!" Jack says making everyone look at him "You need seduce the only woman I trust to do this work. The only one I know it will be fair ..."<br>"If you say Connie. I'll kill you," says Connie looked at Jack  
>"Consuela" Jack says making Connie throw a pillow on him "Don't kill me, please. I have daughter and grandson. Kill Mike and Lupo. They don't have anyone"<br>"Let the man speak, counselor," says Bernard seems to be interested, even if it is not in dispute. It would be fun to see his partner trying to seduce a coworker  
>"The rules are simple: You have one week, on the next Friday you will have a date - yes together - Bernard, Anita, Skoda and me will be there, to judge with more justice, Connie will not you working at the next week - consider paid vacation - and not Mike or Lupo, can talk to you. Will be the winner, whoever gets a kiss from Connie until the night is over."<p>

"I will not be a prize for them," Connie says showing his surprise at what Jack had said

"The doubling of your pension for a month" Jack says reaching out

"Okay," she says

"Let the games begin!" Jack says, smiling maliciously, "Now leave me alone"


	2. Change of mind

Mike feels a little uncomfortable with it. _Seduce Connie? What did Jack mean by that?_ Mike asked himself. Mike knew his chances would be great to lose, because he did not want Connie to think he was doing it just because of a silly game. Mike never had enough courage to tell Connie what he feels, but now he had to seduce her. How would he do that without hurting Connie?

.

.

.

Lupo seems confident of himself; he always knew that Mike had feelings for Connie. Now Lupo need to use it against Mike, which would not be difficult.

.

.

.

Mike was in his apartment. He had bought a new control for his video game. It was a wireless controller. Mike's mind was Connie. He could not stop thinking about her. Even his new game couldn't help him to stop to think about Connie, because Connie gave that game to him for his birthday.

Mike remembers the conversation he had with Connie about the game, and the fact he did not have time to buy it. Connie knew that Mike's birthday was coming so she asked her nephew to buy the game for her. Connie wanted to see the face of surprised to see that Mike would make the new game.

Mike was about to give up the game, he did not know how to stop thinking about Connie_. I never had this problem before. Think about her was a solution to my problems many times_. Mike thought with himself

Someone knocks on the door of his apartment. Mike did not want visitors. "Who is it?" Mike says on the couch

"You know who is" The voice was Jack. Jack was the last person who Mike wanted to see "If you don't open that door, I'll fire you"

Mike snorted and went to the door. Your new control passed the test. Because Mike went to the door still playing "See? Wireless" Mike says don't worrying about Jack

"How old are you?" Jack says looking at Mike

"Come in. What do you want?"

"I want to you know my friend Casey"

"Hi. Want to play too?" Mike says looking at Casey

"You don't understand? I will help you"

"I will give up. I can't" Mike says pausing the game

"Are you kidding me? Why?"

"I don't want to"

"Course you want to. Why you can't?"

"Because...Because I love Connie. I can't play because I don't want hurt her"

"I know. Why you think I'm helping you? Because I'm a good guy? No! Because I don't wanna see you crying because Connie said that Cyrus Lupo is sexier than you"

Mike looked at Jack, he did not know what to say. Jack was right. Mike's jaw was tense, Mike tried to speak but the words seemed to escape. Then his cell phone rings. "Mike," he says

"Hey counselor! You know what Connie will use? I want to know whether it will be easy to take after I win"

"Go to hell!" Mike hangs up the phone and plays on the couch "What I need to do, Jack?"


	3. Make your best move

Mike was a little uncomfortable at first but Cyrus made Mike want to win more than ever.

Mike prepared as always does for all his cases. He knew his enemy. Mike was ready to anything that Cyrus would do.

Cyrus knew he would win. Intimidate the enemy, was something that Cyrus has learned to do in the desert. Cyrus called Mike many times, saying how much beautiful Connie is.

Connie arrived at the restaurant. All eyes were focused on-site to it. Connie's dress was at the knees; the cleavage showed a bit of her breasts, the Connie's back was naked. "Will be easy to take that dress," Cyrus says looking at Mike.

"Will be easy to make you swallow your words" Mike says, smiling.

Connie approaches them. Cyrus kissed her hand, and Mike kissed near her mouth and pulled the chair to her.

During the date, Cyrus did everything to Mike lose. As Cyrus did everything, Mike just caressed Connie's leg under the table. Mike smiled at Connie; to she knows that was he who caressed her. Connie never seen Mike like that, while she liked what he did, Connie felt uncomfortable by Mike to be her boss. Mike went a little his foot caresses and between the thighs of Connie, but Mike did not want to Connie think he was being more daring, then he lowered his foot and went back to stroking her legs, he could hear Connie sigh.

Behind them were some people dancing, but Cyrus and Mike did not care, their focus was on Connie. "I love that song," Connie says when the music changed

"Me too. You want to dance?" Cyrus says reaching out to Connie. Mike knew he was lying about the music.

Lupo and Connie go to the dance floor. Cyrus's hands were around her waist, and Connie's hands were around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. It was a slow song. Mike knew that if he doesn't do anything, Lupo would win. Mike stood up and asked to change the song, he smiled when saw Lupo fumble with the change of pace. Mike took a red rose and went to Connie and Lupo; he pushed Lupo and gave the rose to Connie.

"You dance tango?" Connie asked arching her brow

"I never told you that my mother forced me to learn to dance tango? Was the worst time of my life but now I see a utility," Mike says turning Connie and pulling her closer to him with one hand on her waist, Mike kissed Connie's collarbone and climbed up to kiss her ear where he whispered, "Just hold your breath, because I'm not leaving here without your kiss"

Connie sighed when they started to move. Mike had a firm hand on her waist. Connie bit her lower lip when Mike turned her to him; she could feel the smell of Mike as he pulled her closer to him. Mike passed his hand across Connie's back before pull her down; Connie laced her leg at Mike's leg. Mike had the complete vision of Connie's breasts for a moment; he nodded and went back to dancing.

Connie never thought that Mike knew how to dance, much less that he danced tango. Mike pulled Connie down again, this time he had his hand under her dress. Connie and Mike pulled his lips rubbed over hers.

When they finished, Mike and Connie were embracing a time trying to catch their breath. Connie stroked Mike's blond hair, he caressed her face. Connie looked into the eyes of Mike. They shone. Connie kissed Mike, yet breathless.


	4. Mistakes

Mike and Connie arrive at Mike's apartment. He kissed her like never kissed another woman. Because was Connie, she was special. He loves her.

Mike broke the kiss, he looked into Connie's eyes, Mike took a deep breath and kissed Connie again, as he pinned her against the wall. _**Damn! I'm kissing my boss. This can't happen again**_. Connie thinks pushing Mike. "I'm sorry, Mike", She said opening the door behind her "We can't do this".

Connie left the apartment as fast as she can. Mike wanted to go to her, but something inside told him not to do "Shit", Mike said hitting the wall. "What I did?" running a hand through his hair.

.

.

.

It was Saturday. Connie was lying on her couch. She couldn't keep Mike away from her mind. Even if she wanted to, couldn't not think about Mike, he called her all night. But Connie did not answer even one of Mike's calls.

She was not ready to talk to him. Mike Cutter is her boss, kiss him was a mistake. But at the same time, it was so good. Sometimes the worst mistake is the best thing we do. The phone rang again. Connie knew that Mike was, yet she did not answer. Mike left another voice message "Connie ... It's me... Mike ... Again ... I-I wanted to apologize for the other one hundred calls", Mike gave a mocking laugh "and again apologizes for the last night. I'm sorry. That was a mistake, I'm sorry. See you Monday"

Connie didn't understand what was happening. It was only a stupid game. What was the problem in kissing Mike? She loves him. It's okay to kiss someone you love. But what if you love your boss? It's okay to kiss him, right?

It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was only a game. A stupid game. Connie had no reason not to talk to Mike. But on the other hand, has a problem, he is her boss. That was a mistake, a big and perfect mistake.

.

.

.

Review please

**A/N:** That's why they call me "Drama Queen". I hope you are enjoying.


	5. Still Got tonight

**A / N:** Girls, this is the last chapter. This chapter was inspired by two things. A book and a song. The book will appear in the story, but the song no, Then the name of the song is "Still got tonight" by Matthew Morrison. I love this song

.

.

.

_Monday, July 11_

Mike not slept the whole weekend; it was possible to see it in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Connie.

Mike arrived at his office. He didn't understand why Connie was not there. _Maybe she's late_. Mike thinks as he throws his jacket on the couch. Mike sits in his chair and grabs his baseball in the drawer. Jack opens the side door and called Mike to his office.

"Great" Mike said getting up and throwing his baseball in somewhere

"What you did?" Jack says to close the door

"I do not know what you're talking about"

"Connie"

"Oh, this" sighs Mike sitting on the couch and rush to hand in his hair

"She said she needs a break. One week. What happened?"

"I do not know. She doesn't want to talk to me"

"You said you love her?" Jack said going to his bookshelf

"No! No" Mike nodded slowly

"Tell me what you did last Friday night"

"We went to my apartment, she said we couldn't do that and left the apartment. I left many messages on her answering machine, but Connie didn't answer any call"

"Um", Jack says looking for a book "Keep talking"

"I think it's because I'm older than her. You know, are many years apart. This can cause embarrassment when we go out together. And there's also the fact that I am her boss. This is the biggest problem ..."

"All right, shut up, kid", Jack interrupted Mike, "Read this book" handing a book to Mike

"I'm not patience to read"

"If you don't read, I'll fire you"

"The truce? Looks cool. It's about what?"

"He's older than her and he is her boss, but that didn't stop him to say that he loves her. You will not leave here until you finish reading the book."

"Can I read in my office?"

"Yeah, sure""

Mike doesn't understand why he had to read that book. He wanted to talk to Connie, not read a stupid book.

Mike sat in his chair, Jack lay on the couch. Mike didn't seem to interest in the book. Mike read the first page and then supports the book on his chest. "It's a diary!"

"Keep reading" Jack says with closed eyes.

Mike sighed. A long sigh that shows how Mike was tired of everything.

Mike went on reading. The character of the book looks like him. In some aspects, different from the book, Mike never married and don't has children. But beyond all this, Mike feels like him. Misunderstood. In love with those who'd never take a chance with this love. Or wanted to take a chance, but they were doing it the wrong way.

.

.

.

Jack came back from lunch, Mike sat, and he was still reading the book. "You know," Jack says as he lay on the couch, "You can have lunch if you want. You didn't need to take to heart what I said"

"I'm not hungry," Mike said as he still reading

"Or you are pretty polite or you are pretty stupid. Don't matter, you still pretty" Lupo says as he came in Mike's office "I thought you would call boasting because you won. But guess what, no calls, the whole weekend. You still have a third option. You enjoyed the weekend with your partner. So what?"

"I'd love to answer you in the same way, but I'm busy now" Mike says without look at Lupo

"What happen?" Lupo ask to Jack

"I told him to read"

"Oh...Why?"

"Because I wanted"

"Yeah, it's a good reason"

"Mike, you finished the book?" Jack asked

"No yet"

.

.

.

Jack was sleeping on the couch, then Mike wake him "Your bastard" Mike said as he throws the book on Jack.

"What I did now?"

"They are not together at the end of the book"

"But they tried. You do not understand. It's for you tell Connie you love her no matter what happens, you have to take a chance to this feeling. You are a stupid blonde. Go tell her"

Mike picks up his jacket and leaves the room. Connie was the only thing that mattered now. He walked to the elevator, looking at no one. Mike took a cab and gave Connie's address to the driver.

Mike had to tell Connie that he loves her, no matter what was her reaction. She could love him or hate him, no matter, he could not live another day without tell her how he feels.

Mike arrived at the apartment of Connie. He knocked on the door again and again, but no results. Then Connie's neighbor said she left but will be back soon. Mike sat in front of the door. At first he joked with his thumbs, but the time seemed not to pass, then he walked from one side to another, hoping to see Connie, and again failed. So Mike started playing with the buttons of his jacket. This is ridiculous, it's obvious that she loves me not. I need to stop deceiving me with something that will never work. Mike thinks to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Connie says look at Mike

"Connie, I need talk to you" Mike says standing

"I need a break. Just leave alone. Please" She says with her hand on the doorknob

"No!" Mike says as he turns Connie to him "You'll hear me. I just need one minute"

"You have 59 seconds" She said looking at the watch

"I love you. I don't care if you don't love me too. I just can't anymore. I can't pretend that nothing happened, because something happened, and this is the reason why you don't talk to me anymore. I can't hide my heart, and hide my feelings. I don't care if I'm your boss, I don't give a damn about the rules anymore, I just love you, like never loved anyone. You can say that don't love me, I don't care. I just needed to tell what I feel. You can answer me now, or tomorrow, or you can never answer me and can work in another place. I said what I wanted say, from the first time that I saw you" Mike captured her mouth into a quick kiss but passionate. "This was what I needed say. Bye Connie"

Mike turns to leave, but Connie holds his hand "Mike, wait. Do you... Do you love me?"

Mike closed his eyes, Connie's hand was so soft, and the way she held his hand showed that she wanted him by her side. Mike turns around and says looking into Connie's eyes "More than you could ever think"

"I love you too"

These were the only words she could say, before Mike lean and capture his mouth again.

Their words were spoken, Mike lasted to say, but now he had said all he ever wanted to. No matter if Mike is her boss, doesn't matter rules of the department. Who cares about the rest of the world when you're in love?

THE END

A / N: I hope you enjoyed. One last thing, I chose the date July 11, because it's my birthday. This was my late birthday present to myself.


End file.
